total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte
Charlotte Natasia Sanders, labeled The Peacekeeper was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. She was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Athens. Charlotte is confirmed to return to Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak. Charlottesquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg TeamAthens.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography Charlotte comes from a wealthy family and is one of many children. She is the middle child of seven. Her parents are often too busy with their high corporate jobs to take care of the kids, so they hire maids and nannies. Charlotte has always been deterred by her siblings, and chooses to enclose herself in the company of the maids around her. Through them, she's learned everything she needs to know about being polite. Sadly, this upbringing has made her so careful of others feelings that she often gets walked on and taken advantage of. She has a sense of helping herself, it's just incomparable to her care for others. She far outranks her siblings in politeness. Being very helpful and always willing to give a hand, Charlotte is generally liked by the people around her. She also is very interested in therapy and loves talking with people about personal issues. She's very good at hiding that fact that she's a hopeless romantic, willing to love anyone and anybody who's willing to return the sweetness she offers. The maids also taught her a thing or two about sewing clothes, which has quickly erupted into a passion for Charlotte, as she sews together clothes that she sells online for money. She signed up for Total Drama Island so that she could donate the money and help more people (and maybe get more people to buy her clothes) She doesn't have it in her heart to keep the prize all to herself. Will Charlotte be able to win without stepping on anyone's fingers? Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Charlotte started off the game by being courteous to the others as they made their big introductions. Charlotte politely stepped aside. In The Big Sleep, Charlotte and Trent bonded when Gwen was eliminated from the challenge. She later reconciled with Trent when Gwen ignored him after Heather read her diary aloud, to which Charlotte was appalled by. Charlotte tried confronting Heather on the subject, but Heather wouldn't talk. Later, Charlotte and Trent became boyfriend and girlfriend when they wrote a song together in X-Treme Torture. This made Gwen horribly jealous, seeing as she didn't want to lose Trent, despite pushing him away. Charlotte finds out that Gwen is sketching Trent in her diary in Snow Day? Snow Way!. Charlotte becomes mildly suspicious and cautions Gwen. Gwen and Trent make up and hug, solidifying that they're no longer a thing, but Alejandro catches a picture of it and uses it to frame Gwen into kissing Trent. After Trent is eliminated in Hide And Be Sneaky, Alejandro shows Charlotte the picture. She grows furious and confronts Gwen. The meeting ends in assault, leaving the two girls to be eliminated side by side. Charlotte roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Charlotte teams up with Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna. Charlotte was knocked off the game and didn't end up competing in Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Charlotte did not compete in TDADO, but she cameos in Million Dollar Babies and participates as a peanut gallery member in Total Drama Aftermath. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Charlotte was elated to hear that the season would contain singing. Gwen and Charlotte ended their conflict once and for all once the season started just to make sure. Charlotte started off by tackling the first challenge with Gwen. Once the team is formed, Team Athens, Charlotte adopts a motherly instinct for Nathaniel, the newbie. Shin often argued with Charlotte about leadership, but Charlotte usually complied. Charlotte and Gwen grew stronger, becoming best friends over time. Due to Charlotte's squeamishness, she tends to shy from the physical challenges. She goes berserk in Broadway Baby, trying to gain inspiration from everything, but she gets distracted and nearly costs the challenge. Charlotte surpasses most of her teammates before she partakes in voting off Duncan, something she was more than happy to do because of how he treated Courtney and flirted with Mel. Once Mel swaps to their team, she threatens to eliminate Gwen and Charlotte. Charlotte eventually befriends Mel in This Is Chris-O-Ween when they become trapped. It's unknown what they talked about. Charlotte loses her memory in The Ex-Files and gets sent home nearly by default. In order to prevent her from crash landing, Gwen plummets with her. Trent tries to restore Charlotte's memory in the aftermath, but she falls for Dj instead. Gwen kisses Trent to bring her back, it works. Trent and Charlotte reunite. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Mel calls Charlotte during Post Plunker's Paradise. Charlotte and Mel have a heart to heart chat where Charlotte explains the rocky relationship between herself and Trent. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Charlotte has yet to outrank Noah, Courtney and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Charlotte has yet to outrank Jo and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Charlotte has yet to outrank Will and Felicity. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Charlotte has competed against, she has yet to outrank Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters that Charlotte has competed against, she has yet to outrank Colton. Gallery CharlottePromo.jpg Charlottesleep.jpg Trivia *Charlotte has sung in a total of four songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die and What's Not To Love?. *Charlotte is currently one of fifteen contestants to have competed in only two seasons, the others being Vanessa, Will, Tyler, Sierra, Sam, Sadie, Robert, Lightning, Katie, Felicity, Eva, Mel, Beth and Anne Maria. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Athens Category:Original Characters Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears Category:CoGreen's Original Characters